Menma Uzumaki-Hyuga
"I will protect this village, this world with all my heart! Because that is my nindo, my ninja way!" Menma to Sasuke Uchiha. ' '''Menma Uzumaki-Hyuga' is the main character of Konoha (manga). He is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is the son of the Seventh Hokage, Naruto, and his wife, Hinata Hyuga. He is the jinchuriki of Kurama's Yang half. He was born before the start of the Fifth Shinobi World War (Konoha). He has Asperger's syndrome, making him an academic genius. His skill in jutsu has lead him to be given the moniker "Ninja Warrior" (Sasuke). Background Menma was born March 6 to Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. During Hinata's pregnancy, Kurama's Yang half was sealed into Menma, to prepare him for life as a shinobi. He was born a caesarian. He grew up admiring Kakashi Hatake, his godfather. He entered the academy at age 6. He graduated at age 9, and was placed on a genin team with Takahiro Uchiha, and Maya Sakura, under the tutelage of his father. He was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome soon after. They embarked on many successful missions, including one to Amegakure, where he met his adopted brother, Jin Uchiha. He became a chunin two years later. By then, he had already mastered all five basic Nature Releases, earning him his title. Appearance Menma has shoulder-length blonde hair and blank white eyes, characteristic of the Hyūga Clan, with a slight blue tint to it. As a chunin he wore a with hoodie with the kanji for "Shinobi" written on it. He wore dark blue tracksuit bottoms, and wore a blue forehead protecter. After becoming a jonin and a member of ANBU, he wore the standard uniform of Anbu members. While not on missions he wears tracksuit bottoms with a light blue shirt and Konoha's flak jacket. Abilities Menma is decendant from the Hyuga and Uzumaki clans. He is a brilliant shinobi, graduating the top of the class. As the jinchuriki of Kurama's Yang half, he possesses vast amounts of chakra. He is higly skilled in ninjutsu, managing to master all five basic Nature Releases. He is considered to be a brilliant shinobi, earning him the title Ninja Warrior (Sasuke). Nature Transformation Menma is skilled in Nature Transformation, having skill in all five Nature Releases. He has a natural affinity for Wind Release. He frequently uses the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. He is also highly skilled in Fire Release. He is shown to use Fire Release: Great Dragon Flame Technique often. He has also mastered Water Release, using the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. He has proficent control of Earth Release, though he rarely shows it. He also has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, quickly mastering the Chidori, and even using the techinque's S-rank form, Lightning Blade. Taijutsu Menma is skilled in taijutsu, thanks to his Byakugan. He uses the Gentle Fist style of fighting. He can use his mother's signature technique Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. He can use the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms technique, as well as well as the Hyuga Clan's secret technique, Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven. He is shown to be able to deflect swords with just his palms. Dōjutsu Byakugan Menma frequently uses his kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. It has a near 360 degree line of sight, with him being able to see a kilometre around him, with the only blindspot being above the thoracic vertabre. Chakra Menma has massive amounts of chakra, strengthened by the fact he is Kurama's jichuriki.